ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly 5: Shadows of the Past (video game)
NOTE: This is a fan-made idea for a possible fifth game in the Sly Cooper franchise. Sly 5: Shadows of the Past (formerly under the working title of The Spectacular Sly Cooper) is an upcoming stealth platformer game developed by Sanzaru Games for the Playstation 4. It is the fifth installment in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sly_Cooper Sly Cooper series] and the sequel to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sly_Cooper:_Thieves_in_Time Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time], as well as being the final chapter in the main series. Set sometime after the events of the fourth game, Sly has been stuck in Egypt for two years (mainly due to him being stuck in a time paradox) after saving his ancestry from the villainous Cyrille Le Paradox, who wanted to get revenge on the Cooper Clan after his own father was outsmarted by Conner Cooper. Sly returns as the eponymous protagonist, and is joined by Bentley, Murray, Carmelita Fox, and Dimitri Lousteau. The game primarily focuses on Sly trying to put the past behind him when he comes face to face with a shadowy figure that has some connection to his past and Clockwerk. Sly and the rest of the Cooper Gang will visit places new to the series that are more of an open-world experience with more original game play elements and an incredible story. Synopsis Over the course of four games, Sly Cooper has grown in his experience as a Master Thief. With the help from his friends Bentley and Murray, who are considered the brains and brawn of the Cooper Gang, Sly is able to pull of any heist he can think of. However, no heist would be complete without INTERPOL Inspector Carmelita Fox on his tail. Going back in time to save his ancestry from the villainous Cyrille Le Paradox, Sly gets himself stuck in Ancient Egypt, while the gang finds a way to bring him back. Two years have passed in the past and Sly has been fighting for his life, but has to keep fighting until one day he can get rescued. However, when a shadowy figure that has some connection to his past as well as his greatest enemy surfaces, will it motivate Sly to be rid of the darkness from his childhood, or will it be his last time as the master thief of the Cooper Clan? Cast Cooper Gang *Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper: the main protagonist, who is a master thief, as well as the leader of the Cooper Gang and a member of the Cooper Clan. *Matt Olsen as Bentley: the brains of the Cooper Gang and one of Sly's childhood best friends. *Chris Murphy as Murray: the muscle of the Cooper and one of Sly's childhood best friends. *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Carmelita Fox: an inspector for INTERPOL and Sly's love interest/rival. *David Scully as Dimitri Lousteau: a former member of the Klaww Gang and a current member of the Cooper Gang. Ancestors *Jeremy Irons as Slytunkhamen Cooper: the creator of the Thievius Raccoonus and Sly's Egyptian ancestor. Antagonists Rather than there being a group of villains like previous games, Sly and the Cooper Gang will face off against villains that will have some connection to the Cooper Gang's past. *Michael B. Jordan as "James Randolf": the main antagonist of the game. He has an unknown connection to Sly's past and has hired a group of mercenary soldiers to do his bidding. *William Brent as "Le Freak": an 70's inspired villain that uses weapons that are inspired by 1970's pop culture. His 70's-inspired style rivals with Dimitri's "greasy sweet" style, making them both rivals. However, Le Freak might have a history with Dimitri as well. *Jude Law as Victor DeLois: a big criminal from Europe who is now operating in Orlando, Florida. He has a personal grudge against Carmelita for an unknown reason, as they might have had a past together. This villain is a replacement for Muggshot in this game. *Annette Toutonghi as Penelope: Bentley's ex-girlfriend and a former member of the Cooper Gang, who escaped jail and is now on the loose. She has a personal vendetta against Bentley for betraying her due to his faith in Sly. *Michael C. Hall as Joe MacFeeny: a former wrestler who lost at the hands of Murray. Wanting payback, Joe would go to almost any length to destroy his former challenger. *Christoph Waltz as Pharaoh No'Vel: the main antagonist of the prologue. Additionaly, Ross Douglas voices Clockwerk in flashbacks that are important to the storyline. Levels *Ancient Egypt (prologue) - To Save A Cooper *Tokyo, Japan (Le Freak) - Get Into the Groove (inspired by the Madonna song Into the Groove) *Orlando, Florida (Victor DeLois; formerly Muggshot) - The Fox and the Leopard *Singapore (Penelope) - Broken Hearts *Brazil, South America (Joe MacFeeny) - The Show Goes On *Lagos, Africa (James Randolf) - One Last Heist Additionally, there will most likely be a level where Sly will visit the night of his parent's deaths. However, it is unknown if it will be done by time travel or a memory device that will have him go inside his own mind and relive these moments as an adult. Originality Note that these original concepts are still a work in progress and will be changed throughout the process of this idea. *More Than One Weapon: Sly will be able to transform his Cooper Cane into various weapons. This will be explored more into detail later on. *More Open-World Exploration: Unlike the open-world type areas in Sly 2, Sly 3 and Thieves in Time, Sly and the Cooper Gang will be able to explore more of the cities around them instead of exploring only certain areas of those cities. Examples include being able to explore big and small parts of Orlando and Tokyo, and also exploring humongous parts of smaller or bigger countries or cities such as Ancient Egypt, Brazil, Singapore and Lagos. *Better Action Scenes: Just like Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Sly 5: Shadows of the Past should be able to have more incredible action scenes during game play. These could include chases and so forth. More will be explained in detail later on. *Original Origin Stories (Villain Wise): We already know about the origins of Penelope, but we can have really detailed/explained origin stories about James Randolf, Le Freak, Joe MacFeeny and Victor DeLois. However, the origin stories won't go into too much detail. *Improved Boss Battles: Sly 5: Shadows of the Past can have improved boss battles that have bring both fun and challenges for when the player is playing the game. More will be explained on this later on. *30 FPS: Sly 5: Shadows of the Past could run at 30 frames per second, giving it a smoother and more modern look on the game play. This can be related to the Ratchet and Clank remake, as the remake also ran on 30 frames per second. More original concepts will be added later on, but these are a few of them. Trivia *The time frame for Sly being stuck in Egypt is due to the Cooper Gang continuously searching for clues pertaining to Sly's whereabouts for a while now. *The idea's title was originally named The Spectacular Sly Cooper, but was changed to Sly 5: Shadows of the Past for originality reasons as well as the previous name being too similar to The Spectacular Spider-Man. *Even though this idea is considered to be the final game in the Sly Cooper franchise, it is unknown if there will be future games or not. Note: this is just an idea; please do not take this part of the trivia seriously as it is not meant to stir up hype. Gallery TBA! Idea News January 18, 2018 On January 18, 2018, BASSUB (also known as Sooper Cooper) published a video about Sly 5: Shadows of the Past. All credit goes to BASSUB/Sooper Cooper for making this video! He did a spectacular job! (No pun intended.) Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games